Jumbo
Jumbo (ジャンボ, Janbo) is a first-string member of the Noah's Ark Circus. As its fire eater/fire breather, he launches the shows of the Circus with a "spectacular blast."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 Appearance Jumbo, as his name would suggest, is an extremely large man, who seems to have a slight hunch. He is bald and has yellow eyes, as well as red tattoos of fire on the back of his head, on his shoulders and on his forearms. He also has multiple piercings in each ear, wearing thick hoop earrings similar to Joker's. Jumbo wears baggy yellowish-brown pants with elastic bandages wrapped around his shins and black ankle boots; he is typically shirtless, save for a medallion he wears strapped across his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8, Cover Page In the past, his appearance was similar to the way he is now, with the notable exception of the tattoos and piercings. Personality Jumbo encompasses the role as the voice of reason among the circus members. He is very calm and level-headed and is not prone to giving into his emotions. Additionally, Jumbo is extremely kind and generous, once stopping his work to help Dagger play with the other children in the past.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 7 Even though he is willing to kill people in order to carry out his orders, he is genuinely unhappy about having to do so; after attacking Finnian, he had apologized to him, thinking he was dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 34 History Like the other first-string members of the Noah's Ark Circus, Jumbo grew up in an alley in the East End. He was raised too harshly and was deformed by his parents.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 play with the other kids.]] In 1879, Doll rushed up to Joker one day with a tooth in her hand. She gleefully exclaimed that it fell out, believing that she would later get a coin from the Tooth Fairy and promised them that she would buy them all bread afterwards. Peter began to retort that the Tooth Fairy didn't actually exist but was prevented from doing so by Jumbo. After Doll ran off, Peter angrily questioned why he wasn't allowed to speak, to which Jumbo replied that it was hard to break the truth to her whilst seeing her smile like that. Jumbo, Joker, Beast, Dagger, Peter, and Wendy then proceeded to work on manual chores earnestly all night long in order to earn a single coin for Doll. They were relieved to see they made it on time as they placed it beside her whilst she was sleeping. The next morning, an oblivious Doll showed off her coin to them, stating how happy she was that they could eat bread with it and an exhausted but happy Jumbo smiled along with her. However, in the belief that the Tooth Fairy would give her more coins, Doll later attempted to take out more teeth that weren't wobbly, to the dismay of the others.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 10 - 18 As thieves, they were mostly unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. However, he and the others were later picked up by Baron Kelvin and came to live in his manor. There, Jumbo busied himself with manual labor, such as chopping up wood. He, however, took the time to offer Dagger a ride on his back and to help him play with other children.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 4-7 When the others decided to start a circus, Jumbo became the fire eater. Plot Circus Arc Jumbo, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Jumbo is presented by Joker as the fire-eating man, and he performs befittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 Later, Joker introduces Ciel and Sebastian, new second-tier members, to Jumbo and the rest of the group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 38-40 Eventually, Snake informs Jumbo, Joker, Dagger, and Peter that Ciel and Sebastian were in their tents. Jumbo cautions that they cannot act yet, in case Ciel and Sebastian are associated with Scotland Yard. They agree that Joker should speak with Father first.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 .]] The following day, when they learn that Ciel and Sebastian have left the circus, Peter angrily strikes Doll. Jumbo stops him from continuing to hit her, stating that it is not something they should be doing right now. He then declares that it would be dangerous to continue to stay where they are. The first-string circus members reach a consensus that they will enact Father's plan the next night, out of fear of delaying and hence allowing the opportunity for Ciel, their special target, to leave London.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 24-29 and Wendy.]] The next evening, Jumbo and the other first-string members arrive at Phantomhive Manor. In the interest of getting through the manor quickly, they decide to split up. Jumbo heads across the yard, where he encounters Finnian who just woke up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 29-31 He attacks Finnian, and apologizes, saying that it cannot be helped.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 34 However, Finnian survives the assault and bashes Jumbo's head into the manor's wall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 35-37 Before Finnian delivers the finishing blow, Jumbo yells for the other circus members to escape while they can.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 2-4 Quotes * "Father said this time's target is special. If we don't do something while we're here ... If we fail, he will be angry for sure."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 25 Trivia * Jumbo's name has likely come from Jumbo, a large African Bush Elephant sold in 1882 to P. T. Barnum, for the circus.Wikipedia:Jumbo * Jumbo, originating from the East End, speaks in Cockney English.Wikipedia:Cockney References Navigation de:Jumbo pl:Jumbo es:Jumbo ru:Джамбо fr:Jumbo it:Jumbo Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Circus Arc Category:Male characters